Yusukes tragedies
by icedragongurl16
Summary: what happens when yusuke wife and teacher have died.and the rest of the gang seem to caught up in there lifes. what will yusuke do ... r&r (flames welcomed)


Sam: hey everybody I back w/ a new story and there's no self inserts 

Hiei: good no one likes those any way

Sam: shows what you know. I do.

Hiei: you don't count

Sam: since when

Hiei: since know

Sam: :P any way I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho and know on w/ the story

CH.1 THE DAY IT ALL STARTED

(Yusuke's p.o.v)

"Noooooo!" I yelled as I saw the most horrible sight in life. My wife was being hit by a car.

As I ran to her I examined her body. She began to speak in short shallow breaths. I took her hands in mine as I felt tears roll down my cheek. "Yusuke." She said while she was crying herself.

" Keiko." I said as I cradled her limp body in my arms she. She squeezed my hand and tried to speak. I shushed her but she wouldn't listen.

" Yusuke never forget I love you for I think I'm not going to make it." "I love you to." I answered back.

" I know." She answered and drew a heavy breath and her body fell limp.

"Keiko… Keiko… KEIKOOOO… NOOOOO COME BACK YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME." I yelled as the ambulance appeared. They had to pry her body from me. Once they got her body and put her in the body bag and took her away.

I heard laughter in the trees. As I looked up with tear filled eyes I saw a pair of dark purple eyes staring at me. He was the one laughing. He was the one that did this. He is the one who has turned my life into more of a hell then anything. As I tried to stand up my legs collapsed underneath me. They just wouldn't move.

The ambulance that stayed behind came over to make sure I was OK and to see if I would like a ride to the hospital. I shock my head yes. I tried to stand for a second time but it didn't work. I rose a little I went straight back.

"Hey do you need help to get into the ambulance." Again I shock my head yes. I felt myself hoisted up and layed on a stretcher. And again I felt hoisted but my scenery changed from darkness to a very a very bright white. It wasn't a very conformable one. There was like a bump every for seconds and it was a 10 minute ride to the hospital.

When we arrived they took me into the body bag room. They showed her body it had already been removed and she was layed on a table with a white sheet over her. When I saw her I began to cry again but this time much harder. I couldn't see her like this. I ran out of there and to the nearest phone which was only down four halls. I called up Kuwabara.

"Hello may I help you." A voice said,

" uh… yes may I please speak with Kuwabara it an emergency."

"Oh sure hold on I'll get him."

"Thank you"

a few seconds went by till I heard a voice.

"Hello may I help you."

"Kuwabara can you come down to the hospital. Something horrible has happened."

"Yusuke is that you? what has happened."

"Keiko was killed she was hit by a car."

"Yusuke are you serious I'll be right there have you called Kurama."

"No I haven't."

"Well I'll call him and let him know and be right over."

"Thank you Kuwabara."

"Don't mention it well I'll be right there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Click we had hung up. I waited in the waited in the waiting room for him. He arrived about 10 minutes later.

"Yusuke hey there you are. Are you OK?"

I saw him and broke down crying again. Kuwabara sat beside me and tried to comfort he. I cried for about 15 minutes than Kurama and Hiei showed up.

"Yusuke are you OK?" asked Kurama.

"Yes detective what is horrible that you had to drag me out in the middle of the night?" Hiei demanded.

"Kuwabara you didn't tell them?"

"I really didn't have time to."

"All he said Yusuke needed us at the hospital as soon as possible."

"So what is so horrible?"

"Keiko was hit by a car. And was killed."

Kurama sat down on the other side of me while Hiei just stood there.

12345678901234567890121324567890123456789012345678901235679840123

Sam: well I sorry everyone but I must go know

Hiei: I finally enter the story and you end it

Sam: that how it goes

Hiei: HN

Sam: please R and R


End file.
